Drak'har Darkhowl
Drak'har Darkhowl is a Shaman of the Dragonmaw Clan, and a member of the New Horde. As a member of the Clan, Drak'har has fought in almost every incarnation of the Horde, owing loyalty to none but his own people. A gruff, but patient Orc, The years have tempered Drak'har's fury into wisdom, and now feels tremendous loyalty towards the New Horde he has joined, and remains dedicated to furthering the gains of the Dragonmaw, seeking to continue their old traditions in a modern world. Description At more than fifty years of age, Drak'har wears his age well. Battle scars mark his grey skin more than any lines drawn by age. Thick, ritual tattoos bearing the skull mark of the Dragonmaw adorn his chest and arms. His back is covered in aged scar tissue from repeated lashes, obscuring the tattoos. A long mane of dark black hair bound in numerous braids and backs falls down his shoulders and back. Drak'har is somewhat melancholy, always thinking on the future, though is roused to cheer by his close friends. Shamanistic robes fashioned from fireproof red and black dragon scales adorn his form over a shirt of chainmail. Adorning his crown is the skull of a red drake, hiding his bright yellow eyes from the world. History Early life. Drak'har was born in the high Mountains of Gorgrond, working out an existance among his people who rode the wild and vicious Rylaks that nested among the peaks. From an early age, Drak'har learned to love the sky, in their wind-kissed home, the Elements of air spoke often and loudly, carrying with it great fertility or great misfortune. These early lessons learned would never leave the young Orc as he began learning hunting, combat, survival, and of course, how to properly sit and ride a great winged beast. Upon his twelveth name-day, Drak'har was taken to the Shaman of his Clan, who inspected him, keeping him in silence and deprived of light, food and water for a full day. Upon emerging from his trancelike state, Drak'har was informed that the Spirits had spoken to him and had not found him wanting, and that his could be the path of the Shaman. This news came as a suprise to Drak'har, not believing he had posessed such fortitude. The choice was left as his, but ultimately, the young Orc decided to follow the path and follow it with dedication, resolved that he could do more for his loved ones with the Elements at his side, yet never truly abandoning his headstrong warrior ways. Rise of the Horde Drak'har had been a Shaman of the Nelghor-shonash, the Dragonmaw Clan, for years when the call for global unity of the Orcs was sounded. His Chieftain and people answered the call, and the long road to war and damnation in equal measures began. The War against the Draenei was a difficult time for Drak'har, which pitted him against the airborne forces of Draenei Faerie-Dragon riders, coming into close combat with the airborne amphibians bearing riders he himself had once admired. Drak'har had believed what he was doing was demanded by the Spirits up until the moment they would no longer answer his call. Shock overcame him, replaced by fear as the Elements no longer came to his aid, leaving him feeling more alone than ever, save for the company of his Rylak. Crossing into Azeroth As the War against the Draenei drew to an inevitable, bloody conclusion, the Orcs grew restless, and Drak'har was no exception. It was only after the Siege of Shattrath, only after dropping fire and flame from above did Drak'har realize the terrible price that had been paid, for he too had drank deeply of the Blood of Mannoroth, and now felt a fire burning within him he could only quench through combat. His Shamanistic abilities had deserted him, yet he did not dare tread the Path of the Warlock as so many others did. Few among his Clan trusted such Dark Magic, even with the power it afforded the Horde. Reduced to fighting as a Warrior, the Dragonmaw Orc would soon feel the consequences of actions, as Draenor died and the land withered. When news of the Great Portal arose, Drak'har followed the Horde into Azeroth with abandon. Anything had to be better than another sunrise beneath red earth and dust. During the first war, Drak'har would meet and befriend Vanak Angerscar, an Orc from his Clan whom he had known, but never truly socialized. Now that Drak'har was away from his home however, every piece of it, he clung to dearly. Vanak and Drak'har would grow close over the following months, fighting in Redridge in Brightwood, never seeing the same battlefield twice. The Horde was always on the move, and there was no time to be anything but warriors. The Second War During the Second War, Drak'har would find his hour had come. At the command of his Chieftain and Warchief, the Dragonmaw had subjugated the Red Dragonflight, and taken them as their new 'Nelghor.' The new 'Loyal beasts' of the Dragonmaw Clan. Drak'har would choose from the living Drakes a fiery and temperamental beast known as Suratustrasz, a young Drake which Drak'har would ride through the entirety of the second war and beyond. The Dragon, Drak'har had no doubt, despised him, and would kill him if given the opportunity, which was as it should be. The once Shaman always respected strength, and saw no reason to be cruel to the Dragon. Yet always ensured that his dominance was known, a trait from the days of Rylak riding on Draenor.Category:Dragonmaw Orc Category:Dragonmaw Clan Category:New Horde Category:The Kor'kron Legion Category:Dark Horde Category:True Horde Category:Shaman Category:Dark Shaman